A Nibble on Fate
by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: A simple childish wish will make two different people from two different worlds meet. Was it preordained by a higher order? Or could it be an attempt to incite false hope?


**Prologue: The Shooting Star That Night**

The Moon Cell Automaton.

It was an observation device placed deep within the moon, an artifact created by non-human intelligent lifeforms some 4.6 billion years ago with the sole purpose of observing planet Earth and its inhabitants. An observation lens that, while observing and keeping records of the planet every nanosecond, has the power to warp reality and grant wishes through its superb and precise calculations. Or it would be more accurate to say that the moon is the Moon Cell itself; a 3,474 km diameter-wide, photonic crystal-made satellite orbiting around the planet.

Due to its discovered capabilities, several political figures, business magnates, individuals bearing from old lineages of mysticism, adventure seekers, and many more have flocked to it like pigeons flocking over bird feeds with the aim to grasp such powerful otherworldly device and grant their wish—may it be for the benefit of the whole or for personal gains. The Moon Cell welcomed them in its fabricated environment, promising them the power to grant any of their desires should they obtain it. Though the people who entered it, be it intentional or not, did not expect themselves to participate in a tournament that the alien object created itself.

A battle (war) of the survival of the fittest.

A game that promises deletion (death) should one be defeated.

A war for the right to obtain the Holy Grail (Moon Cell).

Many have fell victims of such brutal blood-sport and as far as the Moon Cell is concerned, such function was a necessity in order to observe and learn more about humanity. It has no opinion or ideas about what is good or evil, what is morally right or wrong, or what should the future hold. It was doing its original and intended purpose—to observe and record.

For years the bottomless Klein Cube continuously conducted the Holy Grail Wars, snatching pure and innocent souls and luring tainted and cruel individuals into its confines and pitting them against each other. For years many willing and unwilling participants failed to reach its core and even failed to actualize their desires. All of them, whether good or evil individuals, die without even stepping into Angelica Cage where the Moon Cell awaits the victor of the Holy Grail War.

No one had managed to grasped it...

...But today someone did get a hold of it.

After years of who knows how long, someone did emerge victorious in the bloodsport known as the Holy Grail War. That someone, a certain brown-haired teen, finally reached the Moon Cell's core after facing off against a formidable and overwhelming foe; a fight that the champion was heavily outmatched in every category and aspect. With every strength and will he have left, he reached for the Moon Cell's core and made his wish.

After inputting his wish, his body then slowly dispersed into black dust-like particles.

It was the sign that the Moon Cell was deleting (killing) him for good.

One might point an accusing finger on the apathetic supercomputer and ask, "Why are you deleting this person who became the victor of your self-instigated war?" Yes, a lot of people would say that what was happening right now does not make any sense, cruel even. But a handful of them would question further when they see the content look on the victor's face, as if the champion was already expecting it before he even made his wish.

The victor, a certain brown-haired teen of 17 years of age, made a somber and defeated smile on his visage as he closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable end. He had already told the Moon Cell of his wish; the cessation of the demented and bloody tournament known as the Holy Grail War. For all the battles, pain, and suffering he endured while participating under such sanguinary competition, he choose not to use the ultimate privilege given to him for himself

Despite the lingering questions surrounding around his own identity, he did not wish to give himself a name of his own.

Despite the given opportunity presented to him to actualize his selfish desire, he did not wish to grant himself a wish of his own.

As the victor of the Holy Grail War, the champion known simply by his opponents as Hakuno Kishinami wished for the termination of the Moon Cell's function called the Holy Grail War. To put a stop to the unethical and morally wrong method of collecting precise data about humanity. To spare those remaining and unwilling participants from their untimely demise.

For such selfless wish, he succeeded.

For such selfless act, he saved countless lives.

For such selfless act, he gave humanity a chance.

For such selfless wish, he will die.

But his death, his tragic outcome, was something he had already anticipated and accepted after coming to terms with his own very _existence_ after learning how he was... different from the others. For a blank slate like him, he had so much to envy from his human peers, so much to gain in order to obtain what he sought for, and so much to desire to make himself whole.

And yet, he did not prioritize himself. If others, who had failed to obtain the Holy Grail would know of his decision, they will surely chastise him, berating him for using such valuable power for such meaningless and trivial things. Someone might say that the lad had already have the power of God within his grasp only to use it on such petty wish was a big waste.

Another might say that his victory was out of sheer luck and he should have not won.

Well, whatever they want to say to him doesn't matter now anyway.

With his entire build already undergoing the process of deletion (death), the champion could only do nothing but wait for the entire process to be done. As he waited without any hint of regret, he saw various images flashing right before his mind. There were places he had never seen before, people he had never met before, a future where he saw himself having a family that he can call of his own, and an image (images) of a person (persons) that he spent with all of his life.

 _"Ah, if I could only live such life."_

It was a wishful thinking for his part, knowing that kind of life was something he cannot and will never experienced. It was an unbearable truth, a world-crashing fact thaf he had accepted wholeheartedly. He let those what-ifs snippets flowed inside his head as his consciousness started to fade away, already welcoming the embrace of Death on his own existence...

...But he failed to realize one thing.

For all of his entire existence being labeled and called as an irregularity under the Moon Cell's functionality, he was still the undisputed victor of the Moon Holy Grail War. By his rightful authority, the supercomputer is compelled to answer to its champion, to _him_. His wishful thinking, even if it was just an unintentional afterthought, were already being processed by the Moon Cell using its vast resources.

By now, most of his lower body was already gone. His fading mind was being feeded by various images which he thought were dreams, unaware that his consciousness is still connected with supercomputer's core. The images, which were supplanted by the Moon Cell itself inside his head, began to move faster until it appear as blurry to the lad that he could feel his mind turning into white soup.

And the body of one Hakuno Kishinami was immediately engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

She sighed in relief as her left hand gently massage her own right shoulder, kneading the aching joint and muscle with her fingertips. Her shift had just ended and now she was trying to relieve her body from the stress it accumulated from all day's activities. It was already night time and looking around her surroundings, the streets of Kibitou were lively as ever.

Lately, there has been an increased of seatworks and practical exams in her school. She supposed that it was because the high school she was currently attending isn't just a normal one. Her school is an academic institution where _gifted_ and _blessed_ individuals such like herself are being nurtured by the Japanese government.

The young lady with black curly hair silently glanced at her surroundings with her black onyx eyes. From the sea of people walking on the busy streets, she could discern several individuals that are her schoolmates with their respective girlfriends or boyfriends walking in such affectionate way. Her lips curled a bit as she averted her gaze and instead find the pavement she was traversing more appealing.

It wasn't because she was jealous. Rather it was more due to the fact that looking at these couples reminded her of the opinions of the people around her when it comes to, well... her.

Moreover, the prospect of getting in a relationship wasn't a priority to her. Of course, the maiden's wish to be lovestruck with someone was still there but for the meantime, she will put more focus on other important things.

Raising her head up, the lady, Kaoru Tanamichi, saw a passing streak of light appear under the starless night sky.

 _"A shooting star?"_ The girl thought before halting in her steps and closed her eyes.

"Nah, who am I kidding," She suddenly retorted to no one, her hand waving in the air in dismissal, "I'm not a kid anymore."

And with that, she continued to walk on the streets of Kibitou.

Unknown to her though, she wasn't the only one who saw and made a _childish_ wish on the shooting star that appeared that night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Yeah! Another Hakuno fanfic and this time, it's a crossover between Fate/EX series and Amagami SS. The first one to be made for these two fandoms. This was a request from a Facebook friend of mine who love both series like me and reading EpyonZero23's Haruka's Wings give me inspiration to finally write this piece. It might be short but this still a prologue.

For the benefit of the story, I will incorporate some supernatural elements to the base platform of Amagami SS. This will also help me to establish an 'acceptable and believable' Harem Route should this story hit that road in the long run. The pairings are still undecided .

So please don't hesitate to leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
